1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a panel of a flooring system, in particular a laminate floor, with a first side edge and with a second side edge which is arranged opposite the first side edge, wherein the side edges can be locked with corresponding side edges of further panels, wherein the side edges can be brought into engagement with each other, wherein the first side edge is fitted with at least one locking lip and with an elasticity groove adjacent to the locking lip, wherein the second side edge is fitted with a locking element and in the locked state the locking element is in engagement with the locking lip.
2. Description of Related Art
Panels of this type are known for example from DE 102 31 921 A1. These panels have a carrier board of a wooden material such as a medium density fibre board (MDF) or high density fibre board (HDF). Also a laminate coating can be provided on this carrier board. The disadvantage of these panels is that the elasticity of the locking lip can only be set inadequately by the geometry of the elasticity groove.